My Little Seeker
by EnvySkort
Summary: Beware, non-sticky smut/Transformers slash is imminent. OptimusxStarscream, Optimus' POV as he meets and comforts his little Seeker.


Yet another night with this Seeker in my arms

Yet another night with this Seeker in my arms... Yet another night of observing the various scratches, abrasions, and dents in his beautiful frame.

I look into that face, that dark, youthful face, and only wish I could take it all away, make everything better...

Call it fraternizing with the enemy, but I need to see him. He needs to see me. I survey his entire body with utmost care. A touch here, a touch there, and he answers my touch with slight gasps and whimpers. I reach for his wing and he shrinks away from me.

He's never done that. Megatron's punishment must have been more severe tonight, I suppose. I fear for my Seeker's safety if Megatron did find out about these meetings between us.

I fear for him every second of every day.

But tonight is about healing, not pain, not regret. Where there is pain, I will rectify it. Where there is fear, I will conquer it. My little Seeker... You're in for a lot with me, this night, with only this planet's moon as a witness.

I pull his frame closer into an embrace, running my hands across his lithe form. Primus, his beauty is uncanny, even for a Seeker. He looks up at me, with those shining ruby optics, and gives me that sound that I value more than anything...

That moan.

Primus, that moan.

My optics lock with his as my hands, gentle and calm, reach toward his wing. He tenses, and I cease. Our optics conduct a silent conversation; I ask permission, and, though hesitant, he complies.

His wing is bent slightly, scarred by an impact caused by Megatron's cannon. I sigh and strain to keep my anger at bay; he was terrible to you tonight, wasn't he, little Seeker? No matter. My hand slowly slides along the smooth surface, and I'm awarded with a slight gasp.

I press harder, wanting more and more to elicit those maddening sounds from you. Primus,you're driving me insane...

My engine revs as his hands begin to travel across my own frame, and I feel him shudder beneath me.

He loves when I do that.

Again and again, I allow my engine to rev against his cockpit, and he moans into my audio receptors in a way that would drive any other mech to insanity. I'm barely hanging on as is.

Primus, that moan.

I vocalize my own pleasure as those small blue hands work themselves across my front grill, and my spark gives a very enthusiastic, almost painful lurch against its casing.

No.. N-not yet... My vents are going into overdrive, just as his are, and we've barely gotten started.

I've barely gotten started with you, my little Seeker.

I pull him into my lap, and my hands travel down to the base of his wings, and he unleashes a cry that nearly makes me overload on the spot. I crush my grill against his cockpit, demanding friction between our bodies that shreds away at his ability to form complete sentences.

He's not even saying anything anymore; he can only moan, squeal, whimper, coo... Beg...

Harder and harder I grind myself against him, holding him close.  
He thrashes and squirms against me, desperate to control himself but completely at the mercy of the pleasure he is receiving. Primus, I'll never forget his face.

His optics keep offlining, and it sounds like his vocalizer is straining to keep up with his body's reactions.

Primus I can't take it anymore.

As if to answer my prayer, he throws his head back as his spark chamber reveals itself to me, pulsating, throbbing, shining like a star. He looks at me...

Primus, that look... He wanted completion, he wanted satisfaction... He wanted everything I was giving, and more.

His frame is so hot to the touch, it's almost hard to continue holding him. Steam is pouring from his every vent, his every armor joint, and his turbines are whirring themselves out of control. He is absolutely gorgeous... And waiting for me to finish him off.

He gives my grill another press, and I comply with a moan, my spark chamber revealing itself as well.

Our optics lock, and the lust on his face is astounding. We don't press them together quite yet... Thank Primus we didn't... They arc wildly, demanding each other, reaching for each other, and the teasing blasts of ecstasy are driving us both insane. Slowly...

Slowly...

Primus, I can't...

The sensation when we press them together feels like enough to offline me permanently. Something explodes within me.

Something explodes within him.

His fingers dig themselves into my shoulder, through the iron, into the circuitry below, but I don't care. Primus, I don't care. He's inciting Primus' name with every breath he takes, thrusting himself helplessly against the onslaught my spark is forcing on his.

My own optics offline, after a few agonizing moments of this explosive ecstasy we call bonding. His body is still so hot to the touch, so very hot it's almost painful to continue holding him...

But I do. I can't let him go, and I never will. He is panting against me now, our sparks still dancing mere millimeters away from each other, and he moans along with me as aftershocks hit us with just as much force.

Primus...

Primus...

I can't incite your name enough to cover what I've felt up to this point. He can't put together any coherent words, he can only grip me with those hands, those legs, his entire being...

Our chambers finally close, and he is laying beneath me, vents whirring, steam dying down... Looking at me with those shining ruby optics... A small smile appears, tired, but genuine.

I pull him into my arms and hold him as tightly as I can.

My little Seeker...

Know who loves you.

If you're ever in doubt... Come to me, my little Seeker. With me, you will know love, belonging, and warmth. Forever.


End file.
